


Comfort Zone

by tenjun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, no baby line, yes all adult line are cam boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjun/pseuds/tenjun
Summary: He ended up being a cam boy due to his 1) fear of real life relationships, and 2) a very, very high libido.





	1. Inbox (1)

Jihoon really likes his job, he really does. He loves being the center of attention, he loves being showered in compliments, he loves the community he has surrounded himself with, and he loves being in control of his job 100%. 

He ended up being a cam boy due to his 1) fear of real life relationships, and 2) a very, very high libido.

The idea of being a cam boy occurred to Jihoon about a year previous, while he was watching a livestream of one of his own favorite boys to watch, Jisung. The stream had just started, and many cam stars liked to read the chat for a while before they got into the show, to communicate and take suggestions. Jisung was known for being talkative, his shows ending up taking longer than anyone else’s which is one reason Jihoon liked him so much. That and his moans were melodic.

Jisung was chatting with everyone in the comments as usual when a certain comment popped up.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jisung read out loud, giggling softly. “No~” he responds cutely, “I haven’t had a boyfriend in a really long time. I have a lot of really close friends, and that fulfills a lot of my desires for companionship. We are all very close. And my... sexual desires. I obviously fulfill those myself, for now,” he explains, a soft blush settling on his cheeks.

That had surprised Jihoon. Watching Jisung before, he had always assumed the boy had been very experienced in the dating field. He thought about what Jisung had said, about his desires being fulfilled by other means. Jihoon had been feeling rather... frustrated lately, and lonely. His list of favorite cam boys helped to some extent, but there was still a little left to be desired. The thought of filming himself for others to see both excited and scared him a bit, but he eventually convinced himself to leave his comfort zone, for the sake of his own sexual frustrations.

He had messaged one of the lesser known cam boys in the community, a new boy named Sungwoon. Sungwoon seemed kind, and he interacted with Jihoon a few times during his own livestreams, seeing as he was still gaining popularity.

winkboy: hey!! is it weird to message you privately? i was wondering if u could offer me any advice on getting started as a cam boy.. i’ve been considering it lately.. thanks!

cloudwoon: its fine to message me dont worry!! anything for one of my most loyal viewers <3 as for advice, i’d say stay in your comfort zone for a while. film your videos instead of streaming at first, so you can edit and not have the pressure of anyone watching you? make sure your setup looks clean and matches your personality, that might not seem important but i think it makes you more comfortable and videos more enjoyable.. i wish you luck, and i cant wait to see if you are as cute as you sound in chat ;)

With that, Jihoon thanked Sungwoon for his suggestions. It took him 3 whole weeks to come up with a set up he liked, and 2 more weeks to work up the courage to sit in front of a camera.

Jihoon’s first video is actually one of his favorites. He had been a jumble of excitement, nervousness, and arousal. The video wasn’t anything particularly special, he had sat in a pile of soft pillows and stuffed animals wearing just a pink oversized hoodie and black briefs. He was too shy back then to show any more skin, but he had put on a good (and cute) show while gradually turning up the vibrator that was inside him until the stimulation made him come untouched.

Jihoon still remembers the rush he got from reading the comments after he edited the video and built up the courage to post it. Reading the comments confirmed to himself that yes, this is exactly what he had needed. He got the thrill of attention without running the risk of getting hurt in a relationship.

Inbox (1)

cloudwoon: woah... jihoonie u did not tell me you were THIS cute...

A smile had instantly appeared on his face after reading the message, and he quickly fell into a comfortable routine in his life.

Now, almost a year later, Jihoon was one of the most popular cam boys on the site and he had befriended many of those who he had admired before. There was Sungwoon of course, the first friend he made on the site. When they met in person for the first time, Sungwoon had be devastated to find out that Jihoon was taller than him. “You looked shorter on the screen! Don’t you dare laugh at me, I’m still your hyung,” Sungwoon pouted at him, which made Jihoon laugh at him ever harder.

He had befriended Jisung as well, who basically his second mother now. Well, as motherly as someone like Jisung could be, which was surprisingly a lot (outside of the bedroom). Jihoon quickly realized that the personalities the boys showed online in their cam rooms differed vastly from how they were in real life, other than the fact that Jisung was talkative. That was still very true. In fact, if he had met the boys by other means he would have never believed what their means of income was.

After about 5 months of being close friends with the two older boys, Sungwoon had proposed an idea to the both of them. He had a few other friends in the same profession who were looking for roommates in their huge, and relatively empty house. Something inherited from one of their rich fathers.

The offer was way too good to pass up, and Jihoon was more than happy to leave his small studio apartment behind. So, here he was, living in a house with 7 other cam boys. Which had its upsides and downsides. On one hand, there was no sneaking around or lying about their career paths. The house was big enough that each boy had their own space, and if they made it clear to be left alone, they were left alone.

Jihoon had a particular problem though. One of his new roommates made him feel... strange. He never craved physical contact from other people much, and actually to be honest, it fucking terrified him. Which might sound strange coming from someone who films himself in the most intimate ways for everyone to see, but that way he got all the satisfaction without the fear of having someone else involved. If the person did not like him on video, they clicked away or at worst left a nasty comment for him to swiftly remove and block. In person, rejection was a little less easy to ignore. Jihoon hated rejection.

His roommates noticed something was different about Jihoon. Sometimes his roommates would do special shows with each other, to them it wasn’t a big deal. They were sex workers, and in their mind they might as well have sex. The few times the offer was extended to Jihoon however, he denied quickly and then isolated himself until he assumed the other had forgotten the issue. So no one asked anymore. Although none of them had quite come to the shocking conclusion (and truth) that Jihoon was in fact a virgin, and they all just assumed he was shy or preferred being solo.

With that in mind, Jihoon was going to do his absolute best to ignore those feeling for his new roommate and friend, Woojin. He liked where he was. He was in his comfort zone.


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There goes that fucking video.

Jihoon laid back on his self-made fortress of fluffy pillows and plushies, wrapping his arms around his favorite plushie and holding it to his chest. His face was burning red, and he wasn’t even sure if it was from embarrassment or arousal. His best bet was a little bit of both.

He had been helping Minhyun in the kitchen with making Jisung’s birthday cake when Jaehwan and Woojin decided to also come ‘lend a hand’. By that they mean try to eat all the icing before it was even on the cake. Jaehwan came up behind Minhyun and wrapped his arms around the taller boy and was cutely begging for “just one taste please”. Minhyun was pretending to be annoyed, however his red cheeks and small smile was an obviously giveaway. Objectively, the scene was cute, but with all the flirting the two had been doing recently it was maddening.

I do NOT want a boyfriend... that would just be incredibly annoying, Jihoon thought to himself.

Woojin walked around the counter to Jihoon’s side and looked at Jihoon, rolling his eyes and slightly chuckling at the sight of their older roommates. Jihoon was thankful for a distraction from the scene beside him, so he automatically smiled warmly to the other. Then, the look in Woojin’s eyes changed to something mischievous and suddenly he put his arms around Jihoon in a similar fashion to the couple beside them.

“JIHOONIE ~ Just one taste please, please, please,” Woojin said, way too close to Jihoon’s ear for comfort. Jihoon was frozen for a few seconds, processing how warm Woojin was pressed against him, how fast his heart was racing, how red he could feel his cheeks getting, and Woojins breathe heavy on his neck. When Jihoon regained his senses to some extent, he reached for the bowl of icing without much thought and dipped his finger in and reached it back to Woojin.

In hindsight, this was not the best idea. Because next, the only logical thing Woojin could do was wrap his lips around Jihoons fingers and suck off the licing. Jihoon’s jaw dropped slightly and his eyes went out of focus on Woojin’s accomplished expression, and, embarrassingly enough, his dick was immediately sprung to life.

It terrified him. Woojin was just teasing him, just being silly. Woojin didn’t think twice about the whole situation, in fact he had walked off almost immediately after it happened. He probably hadn’t even noticed the state Jihoon had been left in.

So here he was, with the red light on the camera blinking back at him while he recalls today’s events. It was about 20 minutes after everything had happened, as he quickly excused himself from Minhyun (who wasn’t even paying attention, too occupied with his boyfriend wiping icing on his cheek and licking it off) and made his way to his bedroom and locked the door.

There was no way he could livestream in this state, he was far too embarrassed and feeling shy. He could have gotten off without filming himself, sure, but the shame of displaying his desperation was, unfortunately, one of his biggest turn ons.

In the back of his mind, he imagined Woojin shaking his head at him and telling him how much of a desperate slut he was. Jihoon moaned out loud at the thought and proceeded to pull his boxers off, leaving him in just his oversized hoodie that still covered him to mid-thigh. His chest was already moving up and down at a fast rate, and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

He coated his fingers in lube and rubbed them together to warm the cold liquid up. With his clean hand, he lifts his hoodie up to his stomach, revealing his hard, pink cock laying against his stomach. He hissed when he was exposed to the cool air of his room and bit down on the plushie he was still holding against himself.

Satisfied with the temperature of the lube, Jihoon reached his hand to his pink rim that matched the pink tip of his cock. He remembered that once Woojin had said that was cute on one of his livestreams, the thought made him blush once again.

He slowly pushed one finger in, and sighed heavily. It felt good to have something filling him, even if in the back of his mind he was wishing it was Woojin instead. He shook off the thought quickly by adding another finger and picking up his pace. He teased himself by softly brushing against his sweet spot, a small gasp leaving his lips as he rocks back onto his own hand.

His face was burning red again, and he was already becoming impatient to come. Usually he draws this part out to make the videos more entertaining and longer, but he couldn’t slow himself down today. Slowly, he removed his fingers and reached for the pretty pink glass toy laying behind him while his hole clenched around nothing.

Jihoon’s jaw gaped slightly when he pressed the toy to his slicked hole, the glass was cold and unexpected. But as he pushed the toy further in he groaned loudly, loosing the last bit of control he had. His cock was leaking at a steady rate, pooling on his stomach and getting on the hem of the hoodie that was bunched up around his middle. The toy felt heavy and full inside of him and he was approaching an orgasm embarrassingly fast.

Again, Jihoon’s mind went to thoughts of Woojin teasing him, “You’ve barely started and you’re already leaking so much. Such a pretty little slut for me, this is all for me right? I bet you wish that was my cock inside of you, I bet I could make you beg and cry for my cock, huh?” Jihoon whimpered loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his plushie even closer to his chest. He fucked into himself harder and faster now, needing to come soon or he felt like he was going to go crazy.

He was being unusually loud, even for him. With a final few thrusts against his sweet spot, his moans picked up and his vision started to go white. He came all over his stomach, getting some on both his hoodie and his plushie. However, that wasn’t one of Jihoons concerns at the moment, because when he recovered from his orgasm he made a terrible realization. 

He had fucking moaned Woojin’s name when he came. There goes that fucking video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA listen. I meant to upload this yesterday but this is really one of my first times writing smut and I kept having to pause. I liked how it turned out and I hope it's not bad ??? thanks for waiting ily


	3. The Other POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fact, there’s not much Woojin thinks could improve in his life. Only one thing, one big thing.

Woojin loved all of his roommates, he really did. Lately he’s been thinking that he must have done something right in life to deserve all the happiness he has in his life right now. He’s majoring in dance like he always dreamed off, he likes doing cam shows, and he’s living in a beautiful house with 7 people and he likes every single one of them. He didn’t have to be ashamed of anything with his roommates, (his best friends). He didn’t have to hide his sexuality, his source of income, or his major.

In fact, there’s not much Woojin thinks could improve in his life. Only one thing, one big thing.

It would be nice to have a boyfriend, he thinks. Seeing Jaehwan and Minhyun so happy and obnoxiously in love made him remember how it felt to be in a relationship. To always feel loved and wanted. Whenever he got lonely he would just launch a stream and read the comments flooding in to keep him company, but those people all expected something from him. He wanted something more. Something real, something to hold him at night. Someone. 

He was trying not to dwell on it.

He was relieved when he spotted Jaehwan, without Minhyun for once, sitting on the couch watching some singing show. Woojin loved the couple dearly, but he couldn’t handle any more blatant reminders of how painfully single he was.

He comes up behind Jaehwan sneakily and presses his palms into the older’s cheeks gently, squishing them and successfully making him look even more like a steamed bun than usual. Jaehwan’s giggle rang loudly through the spacious living room, and he grabbed Woojin’s arms and pulled him over the back of the couch to lay across Jaehwan’s lap while the older boy attacked him with tickles.

“Alright, alright! Stop! I’m sorry, hyung!” Woojin gasped out between fits of laughter. Jaehwan’s hands come to a halt as they both calm down and control their breathing back to normal.

“Hey, do you smell someone cooking?” Woojin asks, getting up off the couch and straightening out his clothes and hair which had just been made a mess.

“Minhyunnie and Hoon are making the cake for Jisung hyung’s birthday, I think,” Jaehwan answered, disinterestedly. Woojin tried to ignore the way his eyes had lit up when he mentioned Minhyun, and he would have changed the subject but he could not ignore the mention of cake.

“... Do you think they would have any left over icing?” Woojin asked, already looking longingly to the direction of the kitchen.

Jaehwan broke into a huge smile, “I guess we will have to go see.”

Woojin’s smile mirrored Jaehwan’s as they run into the kitchen, racing to see who could make it there first and sliding in their socks on the hardwood floors.

When they reached the kitchen, Minhyun’s back was facing them and Jaehwan immediately ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the boy’s middle. Woojin turned to Jihoon who was reaching to get something off the top shelf, and he was not only on his tip-toes but also hopping up to get ahold of the desired object, finally managing to knock it over where he could reach.

Woojin found Jihoon so cute, everything about him was so endearing and he didn’t even know it. Even now, just the way Jihoon looked almost made Woojin wanna squeeze the boy. He was wearing cropped gray sweat pants that were too baggy for him, much like the hoodie he was also wearing that skirted around the middle of his thighs. He had even matched his socks with his hoodie. His hair was the prettiest caramel color, and perpetually messy, yet cute. The hyungs always teased Jihoon about his fashion sense, but Woojin liked it. It was charming, almost like a child who had been allowed into his closet to make his own outfit.

In fact, Jihoon had a lot of child-like innocence to him. Woojin knew that he was far from innocent, considering his line of work, but sometimes he forgot. Jihoon was just so cute. Even when Woojin had watched the boy’s livestreams, where Jihoon would fuck himself with toys, jerk himself off, say the lewdest things via requests from the comments, even then... Woojin found that anything that Jihoon did make his heart swell. That’s normal for a friend to feel for another friend, Woojin assures himself, he loves all his friends the same way, Jihoon was just cuter.

He walks over to Jihoon’s side and the noises and actions coming from the couple just beside them instinctively made him roll his eyes. Jihoon smiled warmly back at him and that just made Woojin want to hug the boy close, to squeeze him and tease him. Woojin loved when Jihoon got shy and blushed, which was quite frequent.

So, that’s what he did.

“ JIHOONIE ~ Just one taste please, please, please,” Woojin did his best to imitate Jaehwan’s cute whiney voice, and he was pretty pleased with himself. Especially when he saw the pretty pink flush that suddenly covered Jihoon’s cheeks and spread to the back of his neck, and even more pleased when he saw Jihoon immediately give in to his pleads and reach his small finger dipped in white icing back to Woojin’s mouth.

He accepted the gesture enthusiastically, smiling proudly, and looked up to probably the prettiest sight he had ever seen in his life. Jihoon watched Woojin suck the icing off his fingers, face flushed, irises blown out, and mouth slightly gaping.

Woojin felt his cock stiffen at the expression on the boys face, and he immediately let go of him and distanced himself so Jihoon couldn’t feel his little friend press into his back. Woojin played it off easily as being happy he got what he wanted, icing, and ran away from the nagging Minhyun who was scolding them both for being unsanitary near the food.

He quickly walked the long distance from the kitchen to his room at the end of the hallway. As soon as he closed the door, he noticed how hot he felt suddenly despite the cool air around him. He could no longer ignore the rising problem in his pants, so he walked to his private bathroom and turned on his shower.

Once under the water, he let his hand relieve his problem while thoughts of how much better it would feel if it was Jihoon’s hand and not his. He imagined how pretty Jihoon would look if Woojin got to suck him off in the shower, with his face flushed and his pupils blown out like they were just moments before in the kitchen, with the added effect with water dripping down his body. The thought helped Woojin come quickly, and quite hard to by honest.

Alright, Woojin thought, maybe he liked Jihoon a bit more than a friend.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never wanted to hold someone’s hand all night, he had never wanted to kiss someone until they are both dizzy from lack of oxygen, and he had definitely never wanted to call someone his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT much of an update im so sorry, i've been really upset with the Idol Producer eliminations :( it took a me a lot to even write this much... I promise longer and bigger update this weekend okay!!! im sorry, again

Jihoon is completely out of his element. He had liked people as friends before, he was even a really touchy friend. He loved platonic skinship. He had also, desired people sexually before. Of course he had. He touched himself thinking about other people before multiple times. He was just wary about real sexual contact, but there was no harm in fantasizing.

However, he has never liked someone romantically before. He had never wanted to hold someone’s hand all night, he had never wanted to kiss someone until they are both dizzy from lack of oxygen, and he had definitely never wanted to call someone his own.

So, in short, Jihoon was entirely out of his element. Because all of that, is exactly what he wanted to do with Woojin. That and more.

He did the only thing he could think of to do, he shut himself out. He was in his room most of the day, unless he was going to get food or going to his classes that were not held online. His bathroom was connected to his room so he didn’t even have to leave for that. It was boring as hell, but it was better than the alternative: falling even harder for Woojin.

He didn’t want to fuck up everything he had going for him. He has great friends, lives in a beautiful place, and is making decent money. What if he did something dumb like accidentally confess to Woojin, and then he gets rejected? Would it make everything awkward in their house? Would his roommates hate him for messing up the vibe? Would they kick him out? The thought made Jihoon tear up, and only solidified his resolve to keep himself isolated in his room to avoid fucking everything up.

Jisung had started to worry. Sungwoon had started to worry. In fact, all of his housemates had become aware of Jihoon’s state and were worried. Especially Woojin.

Woojin blamed himself. Jihoon must have noticed that he had gotten worked up from the incident the other day and felt uncomfortable. Or worse, disgusted. He felt so guilty, he knew Jihoon was shy about sexual things outside of his cam shows. He had made it clear he didn't want to engage in any sexual activity with anyone else. Whenever anyone brought up Jihoon, he would feel sick to his stomach. Jihoon probably hated him now, and it was all his own fault. He wanted to talk to Jihoon, explain that he didn’t just feel lust for the boy. He also liked him, a lot. More than a friend. He wanted to protect Jihoon, and yet all he had managed to do was make things worse. He didn’t know what to do.

Jisung had noticed that Woojin would get the most upset when the topic of Jihoon’s attitude would come up. He wanted to talk to him about it, but he has known Jihoon for longer and decided to get his side of the story first.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung stayed quiet for a few minutes, processing his words. Jihoon closed his eyes and tried to focus on bringing his breathing back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i felt bad the update was so short so i did this update as well!!!! next chapters will have some *action* and plot don't worry. <3

“Who is it?” Jihoon called from his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door, thinking it was probably Jaehwan coming to ask once again if he wanted to play video games with him. Which he did want to, but there was a high chance that Woojin would wanna join, so he would have to decline. Again.

“Jisung,” his hyungs soft voice answered back, making Jihoon pull a face and pull his hood after his head. He knew this was coming, but he really did not wanna explain to him why he was hiding. Jisung would think he’s being stupid, or worse, he would feel sorry for him. He couldn’t just leave him hanging though, he owed him better than that.

Jihoon sighed heavily, “It’s unlocked,” he answered quietly and sat on his bed with his hood up, not daring to look up and meet his hyungs worried gaze. He heard the door open and click back shut and felt the end of his bed dip, signaling that Jisung had come to sit beside him. Jihoon could already feel tears in his eyes, feeling guilty for not having talked to his friends for almost a week now. He had missed them so much, he really did. That was made even more apparent to him now that Jisung was sitting so close to him

Jisung didn’t even say a word before he picked him up into his lap and hugged him tightly. Jihoon had forgotten how easily Jisung understood him and what he needed. He quickly lost all of his composure and was sobbing into Jisung’s shoulder while the older rubbed circles into his back and hummed quietly, telling him everything was okay. He would be embarrassed if this was anyone else, but Jisung made him feel safe. He needed to get this all out, and if anyone was going to listen and understand it was Jisung.

After a few minutes, his eyes felt swollen and his head felt stuffy but overall he felt better. He slowly looked up from Jisung’s shoulder to meet his eyes, and Jisung looked back with a sad expression.

“Please tell me what’s wrong, I hate seeing you like this. It hurts my heart,” Jisung pleaded. Jihoon knew he had to talk to him, he owed him some explanation. He knew deep down that Jisung would never hate him, or even realistically be mad at him, but he still felt a bubble of anxiety in his throat.

“I’m scared hyung,” he says quietly, his voice croaky from crying so much. “I’m embarrassed. I don’t have a clue what I am doing.” Jisung’s concerned expression prompted Jihoon to continue, explain what he was talking about.

Jihoon started to talk, and once he started he couldn’t stop.

“I think I regret becoming a cam boy. I feel so embarrassed lately, I’ve never even had a real boyfriend. I’m a virgin and yet so many people have seen me intimately, and now I realize I wanted to save that for someone I really loved. I’m so stupid. And now I think I like someone, like... like-like someone, for the first time ever. If they even would ever like me back, and they wouldn’t, they would think I’m so stupid. What kind of person becomes a cam boy when they’ve never even been in a relationship? What kind of cam boy is a virgin?” At this point he had started to cry again, and Jisung took him back in his arms and was petting his hair to calm him down again.

Jisung stayed quiet for a few minutes, processing his words. Jihoon closed his eyes and tried to focus on bringing his breathing back to normal. When Jisung finally spoke up, his voice was unbelievably gentle and calm.

“Jihoon, I want you to listen to me and really listen to me. You are not stupid. I think you are panicking right now and that’s completely reasonable. There’s no rules to being a cam boy, and if you did it to try and discover things about yourself and your sexuality then you have nothing to regret. And if you want to quit, that’s fine. If you wanna take a break, that’s fine too. If you like someone, that’s great! But someone who wouldn’t like you because of those reasons doesn't deserve your love. And about being a virgin, that’s not that big of a deal, baby. People make sex out to be a bigger deal than it really is. Who you are doesn’t change after you have sex for the first time, just make sure it’s with someone you trust and you are comfortable with.” Jisung’s words went straight to Jihoon’s heart, and instantly made the world feel a little lighter on his shoulders again.

“I trust you, hyung,” he said, looking up at Jisung with red, swollen eyes. Jisung chuckled softly, understanding what he was implying and put one of his hands on Jihoon’s tear stained cheeks.

“I’m glad. I’d be more than happy to help you, but I want you to take a while to think about it. You’re fragile right now, angel,” and Jihoon sighed, pushing his face into Jisung’s palm more.

“About this crush, do you mind elaborating?” Jisung asked softly, quirking his eyebrow. He wasn’t prying but he wanted to make sure Jihoon was okay and talking seemed to be helping.

Jihoon remained silent for a bit, and his cheeks turned pink under Jisung’s palm. He needed to tell someone anyways, and he knew Jisung would never tell his secret, so he sighed deeply and looked away.

“It’s Woojin.” Jihoon almost whispered, only loud enough for the other to barely hear. His face was bright red by now, but it felt good to say it. It felt good to finally admit it to not only someone else, but to himself too.

Jisung smiled to himself, where the younger couldn’t see. He composed himself and responded, “So that’s why you were hiding here? So you wouldn’t see him?”

“Yes. Because every time I see him I like him more, but the entire time I was in here I only thought about him. So I guess it didn’t work much to my advantage,” Jihoon admitted, folding his hands in his lap.

“You are worried about nothing, Jihoon. Woojin is a good kid, even if he didn’t like you back he would never hurt you. We all care about you a lot, himself included. He’s been so worried about you, Hoonie,” at that, Jihoon looked up at Jisung questioningly.

“He was worried? Really?” Jihoon hated the excitement he heard in his own voice, he was really in deeper than he thought. It only made Jisung smile wider though, and he ruffled Jihoon’s hair.

“Yes, really. Now, please, come out and spend time with us. We’ve missed you. We can go out to eat anywhere you like, and you can pick any movie you want tonight for movie night. Does that sounds okay?” Jisung asked, standing up and holding a hand out to the younger boy.

Jihoon smiled, and sniffed lightly. He really loved Jisung so much. He nodded and took his hyung’s hand, ready to face anything with his friends by his side.


	6. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he was doing it for them. Well, about 50% of him was doing it for them, the other 50% he was doing it for himself.

If he was being honest with himself, he was extremely embarrassed and nervous to leave his room and face his friends. He knew his face was still puffy and red from crying and he really did not want to have to endure their concerned expressions. But he was doing it for them. Well, about 50% of him was doing it for them, the other 50% he was doing it for himself.

Because Jihoon really thought if he went one more minute without seeing Daniel’s bunny smile, or hearing Jaehwan’s psychotic laughter, or feeling Minhyun’s hand pat his hair affectionately, he was going to loose his mind.

And Woojin. Of course he wanted to see Woojin, as much as he still wanted to deny it. He wanted to see his bright smile, hear his high-pitched laughter, watch the way his eyes lit up when he talked to him. He wasn’t special though, Woojin did that to everyone. He was just a really loving friend, and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel like he’s nothing more than a friend to Woojin.

He had made Jisung promise- pinky promise- he wouldn’t mention anything to any of their friends about their conversation, even though he knew the older never would. He just needed the reassurance.

He took the sleeves of his sweater and wiped his cheeks again, even if he knew it was useless anyways. Anyone could see he had been crying. Jisung smiled softly down at him and looped his arm around Jihoons, as if he was reminding the boy that he wasn’t alone. He could lean on his hyung.

Jihoon took a deep breathe and smiled back, gripping Jisung’s arm slightly. He can do this, these are his friends.

They walked into the spacious living room where everyone was gathered. Seongwoo was sitting on the couch next to Daniel and it seemed like they were filming each other in ugly filters for their snapchat stories. Minhyun, Jaehwan, Woojin and Sungwoon were standing around the kitchen table in a circle, and discussing something intensely. It was Woojin who looked up and saw the two enter the room.

Woojin locked eyes with Jihoon for a second, and Jihoon saw the concern at his state flash in his eyes. But Woojin must have caught on quickly to the mood and smiled widely before waving at them and cheerfully calling out, “Hey Jihoonie!”

Everyone else in the room looked over, and Jisung spoke up before the mood could get awkward, “Right, we are going out and Jihoon’s in charge of picking where we eat AND what movie we watch.” Everyone still looked slightly in shock, but Sungwoon recovered quickly.

“Thank God, Minhyun was about to make us draw names from a hat,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Haha! Hyung! If Hoonie is picking we are definitely going to go get boba so suck my dick!” Jaehwan yelled across the room to Seongwoo who just smirked and replied, “If that’s what you wanted all you had to do was ask, sweet cheeks.” Cue Jaehwan’s loud ass laugh, and suddenly everything was back to normal. Everyone was talking at once and getting ready to go out, and Sungwoon had come over to Jihoon quietly and gave him a bone-crushing hug and said he had missed him. Everything felt right again.

Except for Woojin, who was acting normal for the most part, but every once in a while Jihoon would catch him staring at him with a worried look. He would quickly look away, and Jihoon would too.

Half of him wanted Woojin to stop. He didn’t like to feel like he was being monitored, like every move he made was being watched in case he started to breakdown again. He knew all his friends were doing the same but at least they were hiding it better.

The other half of him felt validated though. This was real proof that Woojin was worried about him to some extent, maybe even more than he let on. The thought made Jihoon’s inside feel warm, and not with lust, which is new for Jihoon. He didn’t hate the feeling, but he didn’t know what to do with it. He decided to ignore it for now.

The night was fun, for the most part. He laughed a lot, and smiled most of the time. His headache from crying was going away, and the bad feelings were fading with more time he spent with his friends. There were moments though, where the feelings came back. Once, when Minhyun had reached over to pinch Jaehwan’s cheeks and coo about how cute he was. Jihoon had quickly averted his eyes, but not before he felt a pang of longing for that kind of affection. Sure, his friends gave him affection too, but it wasn’t like that. The love in Minhyun’s eyes had held galaxies for Jaehwan only. Jihoon wish he hadn’t have seen it. And then once again, when he noticed Sungwoon following Jisung everywhere he went and the way he looked at him when Jisung wasn't paying attention. Huh. That's a new development. Jihoon felt happy and bitter at the same time, how could Sungwoon be so confident and obvious about liking his hyung? 

Oh, maybe because he wasn't a stupid virgin, Jihoon thought. The bitter taste resided in his mouth for most of the night.

But the night moved on, and Jihoon kept a safe distance from Woojin. Not noticeable enough to anyone but himself, Jisung and, of course, Woojin. He felt bad honestly, it’s not like Woojin had done anything wrong. He couldn’t help that Jihoon was a fool and liked him too much and was also scared of liking him.

Jihoon made sure to make it clear to Woojin he didn’t hate him by sliding Woojin his leftovers at dinner, and smiling softly at the boy when he had looked up questioningly at him. Woojin’s smile back had taken over his whole face, and his mood was good the rest of the night. That made Jihoon feel even worse, he must have been really worried.

Jihoon made a mental note to talk to him, later. Maybe after they got home, when no one else was around.

That would make them both feel better about the situation, Jihoon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some.... nsfw next chapter :) which will be out either tomorrow, or the next day! comments motivate me a lot!! thank u for all the kudos and comments so far it helps a lot!


	7. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo looked up between the two boys, wide-eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THIS IS ANNOYING but please read this before you read the chapter!!! I worked really hard on this part, and I'm super happy with it so i hope you enjoy it BUT a few announcements.  
> FIRST) I made a twitter!! and a curiouscat with that twitter!!! the @ is mubaozi !!! follow me and talk to me there, we can scream about wanna one, idol producer, a.c.e or nct!!! you can also,,, leave suggestions for new works!!! i'd really feel encouraged if people talked to me on there, i'd love to make some new friends too!!  
> SECOND) this chapter is so long im sorry. it's all rainy here in china and i was stuck inside all day and i got really into this chapter. i hope you like it!!! the next chapter is the last D: but im excited for new stuff!!! okay sorry now continue to the STORY!!! follow me on twitter pls!!! hehe

On the way back to their house, Jihoon had somehow ended up in the car with Jisung, Sungwoon and Woojin. In the back of his mind he felt sorry for Minhyun, driving in the other car with his drunk boyfriend and Seongwoo and Daniel, equally as drunk.

Sungwoon had screamed, “Shotgun!” and ran to the car as soon as they had stepped outside, much to the dismay of Jihoon. Jisung threw him an apologetic look, and Jihoon glared at the back of Sungwoon’s head while he climbed into the backseat next to Woojin. Sungwoon was not being subtle with his hints towards Jisung tonight, giggling and leaning on the older boy’s shoulder and talking about how it had been _forever_ since they did a cam show together.

Woojin snickered under his breathe, and looked down at his phone. Jihoon took the opportunity to admire his features lit up from the screen of his phone. His face was really built so prettily, Jihoon thought. Soft on the planes of his cheeks and the curve of his nose bridge, but sharp in the shape of his eyes and the edge of his jawline. His lips were slightly pouted while he scrolled through his phone, seemingly concentrated on finding something. Jihoon’s heart felt heavy in his chest when he thought about reaching over and brushing the hair out of the boys eyes, and he found himself unable to look away.

Woojin’s eyes lit up when he saw something on his screen and he excitedly looked over to Jihoon, freezing when he noticed he had been staring at him. Jihoon quickly looked down at his lap, his cheeks turning light pink for the hundredth time that night.

Woojin regained his composure and whispered to Jihoon, “Hey, I saw this the other day and it reminded me of you, I wanted to show you!” and handed his phone to him. On the screen was a selfie of Woojin with a store-front in the background filled with various cute plushies, a majority of them being pink. Woojin was wearing a face mask in the picture, but Jihoon could tell he was smiling from the way his eyes were shaped like little moon crescents. It’s almost silly how much this simple picture made his heart race, and before he could stop himself the corners of his mouth were turning up and he was grinning like a little kid.

He tried to compose his face a little before he handed the phone back to the boy next to him and softly murmured, “It’s cute. I like it.”

Woojin smiled back, “I knew it,” he said proudly. “We should go sometime! It’s not too far from the university, and they sell coffee and cakes too,” he looked at Jihoon with his eyes sparkling with some emotion he couldn’t decipher. Maybe hopefulness.

“Sure, sure,” Jihoon responded, looking at his hands folded in his lap, his mind racing. He just asked him on a date right? He hoped he wasn’t overthinking this, but his heart was pounding slightly and the pink hue on his cheeks only deepened. When he looked up, he met Jisung’s eyes in the rearview mirror and his hyung had a knowing smile on his lips. He threw his hyung a small and unconvincing glare, and focused on Sungwoon who had been talking from the second they entered the car. The rest of the way home was uneventful, other than Sungwoon’s obvious flirting. Jihoon knew Jisung understood what Sungwoon was doing, but he got a power trip from the younger boy’s advances. He was letting it drag on, but when Jihoon saw Jisung following Sungwoon to his room later on, he knew that was all a facade. They had liked each other for a long time, Jihoon hoped they got together soon.

Woojin and Jihoon helped Minhyun drag the three drunk boys from the car into the house. Minhyun was carrying his giggly boyfriend, Woojin had Daniel on his back, and Jihoon had Seongwoo’s arm around his shoulder. They led the three into the living room, where Minhyun plopped Jaehwan down on the couch and told them to wait while he got them some glasses of water.

Seongwoo was always a touchy drunk. He was laughing loud and telling them all that he was horny, and yelled at Minhyun to hurry so he could go do a cam show before he went to sleep. Jihoon chuckled at his hyung, he always did drunk cam shows and woke up to about 3 thousand dollars in his bank account because he would go on for so long. Seongwoo looked down at him, and pinched his cheek clumsily.

“Why don’t you join me, Hoonie,” he slurred loudly, with a teasing tone to his voice, “I’ll show you a good time, baby.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and pushed the boy lightly onto the couch, but he didn’t take the words too seriously because he knew Seongwoo wouldn’t push him to do anything he didn’t want to. Woojin, however, had an annoyed look on his face as he glared at Seongwoo and firmly said, “Stop that. He doesn’t like it.” Seongwoo looked up between the two boys, wide-eyed.

“Oh, I’m s-sorry. I was just playing,” he stuttered, looking worried.

“It’s fine, hyung. Drink your water,” Jihoon muttered, still looking slightly dumbfounded at Woojin who was preoccupied with getting Daniel off his back and onto the sofa in one piece.

The comment had puzzled Jihoon. Woojin was right, Jihoon didn’t like when the boys teased him about doing shows with them, and now that he thinks about it the only boys who had never asked him for that was Jisung and Woojin. Jisung knew him too well to ask, and before Jihoon had assumed Woojin never asked because he wasn’t interested. Woojin had watched Jihoon’s livestreams, and from the comments he had left, it seems like he found Jihoon desirable. But maybe he had seen that the comments annoyed and embarrassed Jihoon and decided not to press the issue.

That thought made Jihoon’s heart swell with affection, and he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Maybe Woojin paid more attention to him than he had realized.

At this point Minhyun had dismissed the two younger boys, telling them to go ahead he had the situation under control. Woojin started to walk down the opposite hallway to head to his room, but Jihoon figured now was as good of time as any to have a long-needed talk with him. He called out to him, “Hey, wait,” and jogged up to him, whole Woojin looked at him curiously. “Do you have some time? I’d like to talk to you,” Jihoon said firmly, but the pink on his cheeks betrayed his facade.

“Of course! Can we go to my room though? I need to change my shirt, Niel-hyung was all sweaty,” and Jihoon mumbled a small “Sure, sure,” and followed him to his room. After walking in, Jihoon realized he had only ever seen this room through a screen. It was a cute, boy-ishly charming room with flannel sheets and piles of comics and random action figures on the bookshelves, along with his textbooks from college. It almost passed as a normal teenage college students room, except for one corner which held an expensive camera on a tripod, and a huge container of various sex toys. Next to which was a TV hooked up to about 3 different game consoles tangled in a million wires. The mess made Jihoon shudder slightly, and he wondered in the back of his mind if Woojin would mind if he just... Cleaned a bit...

He had been so preoccupied with taking in his surroundings that it took him a few seconds to register that Woojin had taken off his shirt and thrown it in the general direction of the bathroom and was standing shirtless in front of his dresser, looking for a new shirt. His skin was a pretty light brown, and he was seriously fit. If Jihoon had allowed himself, he could have drooled at the sight of his bare back alone. Woojin looked over his shoulder at Jihoon to tell him he could sit anywhere, and sorry for the mess. Jihoon had thrown his hands over his eyes which made Woojin laugh out loud, “Are you serious? You’ve seen much more of me.”

Jihoon pouted and sat down hard on Woojin’s bed, “I know, you just took me by suprise,” he said stubbornly. Again, the pink on his cheeks gave him away. Woojin just chuckled and muttered, “I told you I had to change.”

He found a loose white t-shirt and threw it on, teasing Jihoon that he could look now, which earned him a quick eye roll. Smiling, he sat down next to Jihoon but suddenly noticed the nervousness radiating from the boy. Jihoon was playing with his hands in his lap, a habit Woojin noticed he did when he was anxious, and he was biting his lip. His mouth was so pretty, Woojin thought absently, and he willed his dick to not react.

When Jihoon stayed silent, Woojin decided to speak up.

“Was it because of me?” he asked quietly, anxiety crawling up his throat. Jihoon’s head flicked to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed, “Was what because of you?” he asked.

“Why you went away for a week. Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.” Woojin answered, looking down at his lap in shame.

“What? How would you have made me uncomfortable?” Jihoon asked with genuine confusion, this is not where he had saw this conversation going.

“When I was teasing you in the kitchen with Minhyun and Jaehwan. It was really just a joke at first, because I think you look cute when you blush but then I... lost myself a bit, and got turned on. I thought I had pushed away in time for you to not notice, but you looked so embarrassed when you left. I didn’t think about it until later when you started to distance yourself, but you must have been disgusted with me. I know you don’t like that kind of teasing and I overstepped my boundaries and I’m really, really sorry Jihoonie,” Woojin admitted, looking up to meet Jihoon’s eyes at the last sentence.

Jihoon looked at Woojin for a long time with an unreadable expression on his face, processing the boy’s hurried words. Woojin... had been effected by that incident too... This knowledge made Jihoon’s blush go even darker, but it also made the guilt heavier. Woojin sounded so ashamed and sorry, Jihoon felt really bad for him. He had to explain.

“Ah... No... That wasn’t the problem, I didn’t even know you had... Gotten turned on by that...” Jihoon slowly uttered, and Woojin’s looked at him questioningly, urging him to continue.

Jihoon felt his words all surging forward at once, eager to get everything off of his chest.

“The reason I isolated myself wasn’t because of you, it was because of me. No one else but me. That day in the kitchen... I was, also, you know... turned on... by what happened... But the reason I distanced myself is because I realized I wasn’t just, sexually attracted to you, Woojin. I like you. I’ve never liked anyone before, and it really scares me. It scares me because you would never like me back in the first place, and even if you did, there’s so many things about me that you don’t know that would make you think I’m the stupidest person in the world and that-” Jihoon was cut short by Woojin grabbing his arms tightly and turning him to face Woojin and look him in the eyes.

“Like what? That you’re a virgin? I know that already and I still like you back,” Woojin said, looking at Jihoon seriously.

Jihoon’s jaw dropped, and it took him a few seconds to be able to respond. “How did you even know that?” he asked, still in too much shock to realize Woojin had just confessed to him too.

“I’m observant. I knew after the first week you moved in, I noticed you were scared of things you’ve never done before. Like when we went to the bar for Seongwoo’s birthday and you had never done shots before and you almost panicked when that stranger bought you one, so I did it for you. And then a few days after, when your new classes were going to start at university and you almost cried the night before because you had never taken the public bus before so I offered to ride with you even though I didn’t even have classes that day.”

Jihoon was staring at Woojin slack-jawed, in awe that he also remembered all of these little things. Jihoon had just thought Woojin was really friendly to everyone.

“I saw that same fear in your eyes when the others would ask you to join their shows, even if they were just teasing to make you blush. They all just assumed you preferred going solo, but I knew better. I came to the conclusion that you were a virgin pretty quickly,” Woojin finished, his arms still holding onto the tops of Jihoon’s.

Jihoon stared at him for a few minutes, thinking through everything he was just told. Then his eyes grew wide and he looked up at Woojin’s expectant expression.

“Wait you like me too?” he said, barley above a whisper.

Woojin smiled a little bit before answering, “How could I not?”

“You don’t think I’m stupid for becoming a camboy?” he said back, still not completely believing he wasn’t dreaming. Woojin’s hands on his arms was the only thing convincing him this was real.

“I don’t think you are stupid at all, I think you’re cute. You are worried for nothing, Hoon. Sex isn’t some big step to take. I like you for you, and of course I’d love to dick you down, but that’s not the most important thing here. The most important is that we like each other, and we should stop running from that,” Woojin finished, dropping his hands from Jihoon’s arms to his hands and holding them lightly. Jihoon’s head was spinning, mostly from the fact that Woojin just told him he’d like to dick him down... and also from the fact that Woojin’s hands were impossibly soft and warm.

Jihoon made a decision, a spontaneous (but not really) decision. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and leaned towards the other boy. He didn’t have to wait long before Woojin had leaned forward as well, connecting their lips softly and sweetly. It was a short kiss, but it was everything Jihoon could have imagined and he felt his cheeks turn deep red.

Woojin reaches his hand to cup Jihoon’s burning cheek and rubs his thumb along the soft skin. “You know... You aren’t scared of things after you’ve done them once...” Woojin says softly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Jihoon heard it but he decided that Woojin was actually right. He heard Jisung’s voice echo in his head _Who you are doesn’t change after you have sex for the first time, just make sure it’s with someone you trust and you are comfortable with._ He trusted Woojin. He was comfortable with him too, maybe a little nervous, but the good kind of nervous. The exciting kind of nervous.

“Okay,” he responded quietly. Woojin’s eyes bulged a bit, “Huh?” he said back stupidly, taken aback by Jihoon’s answer.

“Okay, I said. Let’s do it,” Jihoon said back, answering more firmly this time, bringing his eyes up to meet Woojin’s. It was Woojin’s turn to be shocked by Jihoon’s words, and he stared back at him dumbly for a few seconds.

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, but when he did his entire attitude had changed. He was going to make sure Jihoon’s first time was wonderful, he was going to show him that he didn’t need to be afraid. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to scoop up Jihoon in his arms and place him on his lap, earning a squeal from the smaller boy, and firmly pressed their lips together again.

The kiss was messier and rougher than the first, and Woojin was quick to lick into Jihoon’s mouth which had opened for him with no contest. That made Woojin smirk inwardly to himself, but he reminded himself to take this slow.

Jihoon had gone this far before, but he felt his control slipping when he noticed Woojin’s hands had left his hips and was traveling up under his shirt. His breathing picked up, and he felt himself starting to panic but thankfully Woojin felt it too.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” he chanted against Jihoon’s lips and rubbed circles into his tummy with his thumbs until he felt the boys breathing even out. Then he grabbed the hem of Jihoon’s shirt and looked at him questioningly, to which the boy nodded his head the smallest bit, but enough to reassure Woojin.

The shirt was discarded, and Woojin’s quickly followed so Jihoon didn’t feel exposed alone. The sentiment was small but it didn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon, who smiled to himself a little before he connected their lips once again. He allowed his own hands to wander now, and he started lightly tracing the hard lines of Woojin’s stomach. His skin was burning under his touch, and Jihoon was glad he wasn’t the only one so effected already.

Woojin broke apart from Jihoon’s mouth, reveling in his touches across his abdomen. He placed his lips on the boys neck now, and felt Jihoon shiver lightly. Woojin started out by softly placing kisses along Jihoon’s jawline and down to his collarbones, but then he started to linger around the skin near his pretty flushed chest. He bit down lightly on a spot that looked especially soft, making the prettiest moan escape Jihoon’s mouth involuntarily. Pride swelled in Woojin’s chest at that sound, and he slowly dragged his hands from holding Jihoon’s waist to touch his flushed chest.

When he grazed Jihoon’s nipples, he heard the boy’s breathe hitch. This encouraged him to continue his ministrations, disconnecting his mouth from Jihoon’s soft flesh to watch his face when he started to play with his nipples. He rubbed slow circles on one side and lightly pinched the other, watching Jihoon gasp and throw his head back slightly.

Woojin growled lowly, and he pulled Jihoon even closer to him. Their crotches were rubbing against each other now, and Jihoon reveled in the feeling. Anxiousness was leaving him quickly, and was replaced with a burning feeling in his stomach that he knew all too well.

Woojin suddenly wrapped his lips around one of Jihoon’s nipples and sucked roughly, looking up at Jihoon. Jihoon’s eyes were watching Woojin too, glassed over and needy noises were leaving him steadily at this point. He nibbled and licked around his chest until both of his nipples were standing hard and red and Jihoon was breathing heavy above him.

Woojin gently laid Jihoon down on his back while he hovered over him, taking a second to appreciate how wrecked the boy looked already. Wrecked and so, so pretty.

“Is it fine if I take off your pants?” Woojin asked, trying to keep the tone of his voice even. He had to appear calm so Jihoon would stay calm, even if he was freaking out on the inside.

“Please,” Jihoon responded, his voice laced with want and a slight tone of nervousness still. Woojin smiled at him softly, reminding him that there was nothing to worry about. It was just the two of them, and he would never hurt Jihoon. Not in a million years.

Jihoon lifted his hips a little so Woojin could removed his jeans easier, and Woojin kept his sense and removed his own jeans quickly after. They were both left in just their boxers, and Woojin let out a giggle before he could stop himself.

Jihoon looked up at him in panic, but Woojin quickly explained, “Even your boxers are cute,” he said, shaking his head with affection. Jihoon sighed in relief and simply said, “Pink’s a nice color.”

Woojin looked at the pink spread out across Jihoon’s cheeks and chest and quietly replied, “It sure is.”

Jihoon looked away shyly, his heart racing at the sweetness in Woojin’s words. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Woojin’s palms creeping up the back of his thighs, and his legs spread open to let Woojin settle between them naturally.

Their lips connected again, and Woojin let his weight rest down on Jihoon the tiniest bit. The second their cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric of their boxers, Jihoon let out a moan louder than he had meant too. He rutted up against Woojin, desperate for some friction, and another low growl left Woojin’s chest. They were both completely hard already, Jihoon realized with some relief. At least Woojin is just as desperate as he was.

Woojin started to kiss a messy, wet trail down Jihoon’s chest. When he met the soft skin of his stomach, Jihoon’s breathing picked up heavily again. He bit down on the hem of his boxers, and Jihoon’s head was spinning because Woojin was so close to where he needed him.

“Stop,” Jihoon managed to breathe out, and Woojin looked up at him in surpise.

“Are you okay? Do you wanna stop? Did I go too fast?” the questions spilled from Woojin in panic, but Jihoon shook his head.

He sat up so his face was level with Woojin’s, “I feel bad you’re doing all the work,” he explained softly, placing his hand on the hem of the boys boxers, “do you want me to blow you or something?” Jihoon asked, unsure. He had never given a blowjob before, but the thought of feeling Woojin hard and heavy in his mouth was enticing.

However, Woojin just smirked and pushed Jihoon’s shoulders back down so he was laying on his back again.

“Not now, tonight is just about you baby boy,” he murmured against Jihoon’s neck hotly. He whined a little at the pet name, and closed his eyes, feeling Woojin make his descent down his body once again.

This time Jihoon did not stop him when his teeth ran along the edge of his boxers, and he felt the fire in his stomach grow hotter when he watched Woojin pull them down with his teeth. He was laying completely exposed to Woojin now, who was looking down at him with a mix of adoration of desire painted on his features.

The feeling of being so exposed made Jihoon nervous and he whined lowly, Woojin got the hint and swiftly removed his own boxers, hovering over Jihoon once again. Jihoon’s eyes raked over Woojin’s now naked form in awe. He had seen it all before, but it was so much different in real life and not a screen. It was so much different, and so much better.

Woojin’s cock was beautiful, Jihoon thought. It was average length, but it was thick. The head of it was a lightly darker color than the rest of his golden skin, and right now it was standing proud, leaking precum at the tip.

Woojin put his hand on Jihoon’s thigh once again, rubbing small, reassuring circles into the plush skin.

“Can I fuck you now?” Woojin asked, his voice labored with desire. His eyes were hooded and his pupils were blown out, he looked so god damn sexy on top on Jihoon like this.

Jihoon swallowed heavily, but still shook his head yes.

Woojin reached over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, but he didn’t resume his position on top of Jihoon. He sat down beside where Jihoon was laying, waiting.

“It’ll be better if you ride me, so you can control your own pace. Is that okay?” Woojin said to him, patting his lap softly. Jihoon stared for a second, and then decided to follow the boys advice, climbing back into Woojin’s lap again. Their cocks brushed against each other, earning a deep moan from Woojin and a loud whine from Jihoon.

However, Jihoon was starting to feel the panic bubble up in his chest again. This was becoming all too much, he was naked on top of an equally naked Woojin, there was lube and a condom set out, there was a familiar fire burning in his stomach. His chest started to rise and fall at an unsteady rate, making Woojin glance up at Jihoon’s face to catch his panicked expression.

“Baby, baby, look at me. It’s just me, everything is fine. We can stop right here, okay? Please don’t panic,” Woojin whispered hurriedly, hugging the boy to his chest tightly. Jihoon closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing through his nose, taking in the warm scent of Woojin. He smelled manly, like hints of musk and firewood, but there was something sweet too. Like he had used vanilla scented body wash. The smell had a calming effect on him, and he buried his face into Woojin’s neck.

A few seconds later, he lifted his head and took a deep breath.

“I can do this,” he said firmly, to both Woojin and himself.

“Yes, you absolutely can,” Woojin answered, pressing their foreheads together. The moment was sweet, in contrast to one of Woojin’s hands reaching to slowly stroke Jihoon’s dick while he popped open the bottle of lube with the other.

He searched Jihoon’s eyes before he asked softly, “Are you ready?”

Jihoon shook his head assuredly, and it only took Woojin a few seconds before he pressed a slick finger against Jihoon’s entrance. Jihoon gasped out, and Woojin leaned forward, his mouth searching for the others. The connection calmed Jihoon down once more, as Woojin pushed one finger in.

He thrust the single digit in and out slowly, testing the waters. When he was met with little resistance, he gently pressed another finger in. Woojin swallowed Jihoon’s small gasp with his mouth and kept moving his fingers at a leisurely pace. After a few thrusts, Woojin experimentally curled his fingers in against Jihoon’s sweet spot. Jihoon’s cock twitched and he moaned loudly against Woojin’s now smirking mouth.

“So that’s where it is, hmm?” Woojin said, teasing the boy again. Jihoon had crossed back over the line of neediness, and he just closed his eyes and shook his head yes enthusiastically. Woojin added another finger, and was fucking into him faster and deeper than before. Soon Jihoon was gasping and begging Woojin for, “More, more.”

“More, what? Baby, I can’t do anything until you tell me what you want,” Woojin said back, knowing the effect of his words on the boy on top of him.

“Your c-cock, please Woojin please, please let me sit on your cock,” Jihoon all but whimpered, because now he was fucking himself down on Woojin’s hand and he was way too desperate at this point to be embarrassed at his words.

“Of course, baby boy. All you had to do was ask,” Woojin said while reaching for the condom beside him. He ripped it open and quickly rolled it on to his own cock. He might be putting on a show of being controlled, but he was just as desperate as Jihoon, if not more. He was leaking just at the thought of Jihoon’s warm walls around him.

Woojin gently pulled his fingers out of Jihoon, making a small whine leave the boy’s throat at the feeling of being empty again.

“You need to take it from here, okay baby?” Woojin reminded him softly, stroking his cheek with his clean hand. Jihoon nodded quickly, his cheeks flushed deeper than Woojin had ever seen them before.

Jihoon sat back on Woojin’s thighs and grabbed Woojin’s cock, stroking up once to see his reaction. He just groaned lowly and ran his hand up and down Jihoon’s thigh, as if to assure him he could proceed.

He took a deep breath and lifted himself so his entrance was in line with Woojin’s cock, and lowered himself back down with the help of Woojin’s hands on his hips. His jaw dropped a little bit, the feeling of Woojin inside him being even better than he could have imagined. He glanced at Woojin’s equally blissed out face and gained the necessary courage to start moving, setting a slow but deep pace.

The feeling was incredible. The tip of Woojin’s thick cock was brushing against his prostate every single thrust, and it was only heightened by the fact that is was _Woojin_ making him feel this good; and by the look on Woojin’s face, he was making him feel just as good.

Jihoon knew he wasn’t going to last long, he had been leaking precum since Woojin had taken off his boxers. It’s a good thing Woojin seemed to be just as effected, as he had started to grab his hips hard enough to leave bruises and his own hips were thrusting up back into Jihoon, increasing the pleasure by a thousand. Jihoon started to moan out louder, his head falling against Woojin’s shoulder.

Woojin reached between them and began to stroke Jihoon’s cock, whispering to him, “Come for me, baby.”

Jihoon came hard onto Woojin’s hand and both of their stomachs, with a high-pitched whine of Woojin’s name. Woojin came not long after, the call of his name brought him to his own climax as he thrust into Jihoon harder while the boy coaxed him to come inside him.

Their breaths were matched heavily, as Woojin gently picked Jihoon off his softening cock and laid him down softly on the bed next to him. He disposed of the used condom and went to the bathroom to get a few moist towels.

Jihoon’s eyes were closing without his permission, he was exhausted after a long day of crying, partying, and then fucking. Woojin cleaned him up gently, and pulled Jihoon’s boxers back on him. Jihoon muttered a small, sleepy, “Thank you.”

Woojin smiled warmly, kissing Jihoon’s forehead and telling him it was okay to fall asleep, he was right there.

So he did, he fell asleep curled against Woojin’s warm figure. Woojin fell asleep quickly after him, with a small smile lingering on his face.

They had both lived in this house for months now, but this is the first time it’s truly felt like home.


End file.
